Drivers are often unable to immediately replace a broken window, leaving a vehicle interior vulnerable to weather damage. Interior damage resulting from a broken window left unattended can cost several times more than window repair alone. Conventional methods relying on duct tape and plastic garbage bags are unreliable and can cause additional damage. For example, duct tape can cause severe damage to vehicle paint.